1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security display system typically used as a retail store display, and permits the handling of costly items such as cameras, video cameras and recorders, while preventing the theft of those items. The display can also be used at trade shows, seminars, museums, galleries and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Theft of small expensive items on display is always a concern to retailers and many others who wish to display such items to the public. Typical examples of such items are cameras, electronic devices, fragile items, collectors items and scientific instruments.
Security display systems for such items have been developed which permit prospective purchasers to handle the items. Typically, the display item is attached to a mounting device. The mounting device has a cylindrical projection which mates with a round bore in a pedestal. The pedestal is typically attached to a display counter. The mounting device can be withdrawn from the bore in the pedestal, which permits the display item to be handled. When a person is done handling the display item, it can be remounted by inserting the cylindrical projection in the bore.
One such security display system prevents theft by tethering the display item to the display area with an electronic alarm cable, a security cable (or chain) or both. The electronic alarm cable has a switching device at one end which is attached directly to the display item, and a power supply and sensor at the other end. When the power supply and sensor are on, cutting the alarm cable or detaching the switching device from the display item, activates an alarm. To avoid tampering, the power supply and sensor are located where they cannot be accessed by the public. Typically, this is done by installing the power supply and sensor under the display counter and running the alarm cable through a hole in the display counter near the pedestal. If a security cable is also required, one end of the security cable is attached to the mounting device and the other end is attached to a locking security device. The locking security device is installed under the display counter and the security cable typically runs through a hole in the display counter near the pedestal.
Some of the items displayed with this security display system, such as video cameras, require a power supply in order to operate. It is usually preferable to use a remote power supply rather than the batteries supplied with the device, because the batteries may run down when the video camera is being tested by a prospective purchaser and the batteries will wear out if they are cycled repeatedly. Therefore, it is common for a remote reliable power source to be connected to the video camera, or other device, with a power cable.
Typically, with the earlier security display system, the alarm cable, the security cable, the power cable, or all three, project from the side of the display item and run across the display counter to a hole in the display counter. To facilitate handling of the display item it is necessary to have a quantity of each cable available, either on the display counter or stored under the display counter. If the cable is stored under the display counter it must be drawn through the hole in the display counter when the display item is being handled. Prospective purchasers handling the display item have no reason to feed the cable back into the hole when they are done handling the display item and are unlikely to do so. It is possible to include a means whereby the cable is automatically retracted through the hole in the display counter; however, the retraction means would be pulling the display item towards the hole in the display counter and away from the pedestal, making it less likely that the person handling the item would remount it on the pedestal. A retailer might find it necessary to either push the cable back into the hole, or to remount the display item if the cable retracts automatically, after each handling of the display item by prospective purchasers. Further, unless the hole in the display counter is large, which is unsightly, or specially lined, the cable will chafe and suffer damage as it is drawn out of, and pushed into, the hole.
Therefore, the earlier security display system results in unsightly cables prominently visible on the display counter: at the minimum, running directly from the display item to the hole in the display counter, but more likely, strewn upon the display counter. However much cable is on the display counter and whichever way it arrives there, its presence is unsightly and detracts from the desired presentation of the display item.
With this earlier security display system, the mounting device may be inserted in the pedestal in any orientation and it will stay in that orientation until rotated by an outside force. When prospective purchasers are through handling the display item, they may or may not remount the display item by reinserting the cylindrical projection into the bore. However, if they do remount the display item there is no reason for them to orient the display item to its best advantage for the purposes of the person who is displaying it. A retailer might find it necessary to rotate the display item to its desired position after each handling by prospective purchasers.
Therefore, there is a need for a security display system which does not involve unsightly cables cluttering up the display area; which does not require anyone to tidy up the cables after each handling by a prospective purchaser; which does not involve unsightly holes in the display counter; which will guide the prospective purchaser to remount the display item after handling; and which involves minimal chafe to the cable or cables. There is also a need for a display item support which automatically rotates the display item to the preferred position.
According to one aspect, the invention consists of a releasable display for use with display items such as products for sale, comprising: a pedestal defining a passage through which a cable may run; a product mount defining a channel suitable for containing a cable; a display item attachment on the product mount; and a connection member on the product mount releasably engageable with the pedestal; wherein a cable may be positioned so as to run through the pedestal and the product mount.
The connection member may be rotatably engageable with the pedestal. The passage may be round and the connection member may be cylindrical and fit within the passage.
The releasable display may also have a display item repositioner. The display item repositioner may be: a shoulder positioning surface on the pedestal; and a mount positioning surface on the product mount; wherein said positioning surfaces meet when the connection member is engaged with the pedestal, and said surfaces are configured such that when the connection member is engaged with the pedestal, the product mount will tend to rotate to, and tend to remain in, a particular position relative to the pedestal.
The mount positioning surface may be annular. The mount positioning surface may approximate a section of a plane, said plane being oblique to the axis of rotation defined by the rotation of the product mount relative to the pedestal when the connection member is engaged with the pedestal.
The shoulder positioning surface may be annular. The shoulder positioning surface may approximate a section of a plane, said plane being oblique to the axis of rotation defined by the rotation of the product mount relative to the pedestal when the connection member is engaged with the pedestal.
The releasable display may also have a means for adjusting the position that the product mount will tend to rotate to, and tend to remain in, relative to the pedestal. The position adjusting means may be: a pedestal bottom on the pedestal which rotatably engages the shoulder positioning surface; and a rotation lock for fixing the position of the shoulder positioning surface relative to the pedestal bottom.
The display item attachment may be a bolt with a threaded end engageable in a threaded bore in the display item; and a mounting surface defining a hole through which the threaded end of the bolt may pass. The attachment means may also have a pin projecting from the mounting surface.
According to another aspect the invention consists of a product mount used in association with a pedestal, to display items such as products for sale, comprising: a display item attachment; a means for releasably engaging the pedestal; and a channel through which a cable may run.
According to another aspect the invention consists of a pedestal used in association with a product mount to display items such as products for sale, comprising: a pedestal connector releasably engageable with the product mount; and a passage through which a cable may run.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with more particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.